The Return of our Loves
by The Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Usagi's grown up & found it’s not Mamoru she loves but Seiya. Motoki's missing his love, they met the day before she left Earth: Kakayu. Usagi wishes they would return & be happy can they or will something go wrong? AU US, AT, MY, HM, MotokiKakayu. hiatus


The Return of our Loves

Author: Kate Jansen

Mail: I do not own Sailor Moon, though at times I wish I did.

Authors note:

Category: Romance

Summary: AU, Usagi/Seiya, Kakayuu/Motoki, Ami/Taiki, Minako/Yaten, as well as other pairings. Usagi is growing up and in so doing has found it's not Mamoru she loves but Seiya. Motoki is also missing his love that he met the day before she were to leave Earth: Kakayuu. Usagi wishes they would return and be happy can they be happy or will something go wrong?

Usagi sat by her bedroom window watching the stars, she was trying to see the Kinmoku star. After the battle with Galaxia she had just been so happy to have her friends and Mamo-Chan back that none of them had stopped to analyze how they felt towards each other. But it hadn't taken Usagi and Mamoru long to know that they were no longer in love and all though they had felt bad about doing it they had broken up. Usagi reasoned that if Chibi-Usa was her daughter then she could be born to any man she loved and married not just Mamoru, she may not look the same but the spirit would be there and that would be enough.

She had tried to get back to normal, but soon realized that it would not happen. Therefore, she got down to school business and actually began to study. She now found it easy to get her homework done, but every night she would sit by her window looking up at the stars.

In the beginning she hadn't known why she found such comfort in looking at them, but after a hard day of searching she had finely realized that she was missing Seiya and looking at the stars were a way for her to feel connected to him.

She wasn't the only one to miss the Three Lights and their Princess, both Ami, Minako and Motoki were missing them as well. Usagi still smiled at the memory of the first meeting between the Prince of the Sun and the Princess of Kinmokusei.

Flashback

Motoki was depressed he had not found a new girlfriend after Reika had chosen to go to Africa and they had broken up, and the arcade was emptying for the day. When the door opened up and in walked Usagi with her friends, Motoki gave them a smile before saying: "Closing time is in an hour girls." They looked over to him and Usagi said: "We won't be long, but we're having a Celebration and need a place to meet the others." She looked to the other girls with her as if to ask a question before nodding and continued: "Would you like to come with us Motoki-Kun?"

Rooted to the floor Motoki didn't think he heard right, but as he saw the expectant look on Usagi's face he smiled, nodded and said: "After I'm done closing the Arcade, I'll come with you." The smiles on the girls' faces were enough to convince him that he had done the right thing; it was however at that moment the door opened again and in walked four people, three young men and a woman. As Motoki looked up to ask them if they wanted anything his eyes caught sight of the woman's eyes and he drew in a breath, in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and he could not take his eyes from her. He heard someone snicker from behind but it was not before one of the men gave a sound that he was able to tear his sight from the lovely vision in front of him.

Kakayuu was looking forward to this Celebration as it wasn't large and consisted only of friends, there wouldn't be any stuffy balls and they would eat before going out. It wasn't until she had spotted the Earth Prince and his Generals that she realized that she would be the only one that would be unpaired, a heavy feeling came over her heart, but before she could say anything to her three companions they were entering their meeting place.

The young man who had been talking with the Moon Princess and her Court, turned at that moment toward them and Kakayuu felt her self getting flushed as she looked, when their eyes met Kakayuu felt something touch her soul and a feeling of warmth spread through her body. She was unable to look away from him and from the look of it he was having the same trouble as she was, it wasn't until Maker made a clearing sound that he was able to pull away.

Usagi could hardly believe her eyes her was her friend Motoki making eyes with Kakayuu, in that moment she made up her mind to introduce them and get them together. She opened her mouth to speak.

End Flashback

They had had such a great time together that day, and when Motoki had returned he was in his semi-royal form. It had however been abundantly clear to all that the two had fallen and fallen deep, Usagi had seen the worried looks Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had when the two were lost in each other on the dance floor. Not to mention the kiss he had given Kakayuu when they split up, from the looks of it, it had been tender as well as passionate. Seiya had told her the next day that Kakayuu had been soaring on the way back to their apartment, and Motoki had been more introspective then usual, so Usagi knew he missed Kakayuu. Just as Minako missed Yaten and Ami missed Taiki, but they would not show it, but Usagi knew.

Looking up at the stars once again she made a wish, 'I Wish that the Starlights and Kakayuu could come back here and find and keep their love.' She then turned from them window and went to bed. Had she stayed there a little while longer she would have seen one of the brighter stars pulse for a moment before settling to its normal shine. But as it was Usagi knew nothing of it so she didn't know that her wish had been heard and answered.

xxxxxxxxxx  
I do not know if this one will be updated, is been sitting on my computer for a long time so I don't know


End file.
